


forget to remember

by Grassy



Category: Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the first time, but you can’t stop.  Not while it still helps and you don’t- Not with that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget to remember

**Author's Note:**

> For all that I ship Yori/Iku _so hard_ , these two make me all kinds of happy. ♥
> 
> Prompt: Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru, Haruka/Yori, replacement, forgetting, smoke

This isn’t the first time the two of you have done this, pressed close together in the corner of a darkened, empty classroom. Cigarettes put out, soft haze of smoke dissipating with every heated moment.

It’s not at all like what you want with Iku, can’t imagine her fingers sliding so deep and firm inside you. Can’t imagine her biting at your chest, tugging at your nipples as your legs spread wider of their own accord. (Can imagine her mouth, wet and obscene and stretched around your cock. Eyes widen, focus upon the body between your thighs.)

What Yano’s doing to you is exactly what you want, what you need, to not think about her. To not think about pale skin, small breasts, and soft lips. Your fingers slide-grip onto short hair, pulling Yano ever closer. The harsh press of his mouth, teeth dragging down your tongue. Your low moan as Yano’s cock replaces those fingers, thick and deep and- _ngh_.

This- he- _yes_. Harder, faster, wrap around him tighter. (This is not Iku, could never be Iku. This is-) Fuck, yes, more- now- _yes_.

You pant, mind scrambling to reorder itself as Yano pulls out of you. (Yano isn’t Iku, could never be mistaken for her, but- That’s the one thing that keeps you remotely stable. When it gets too close, when you can’t not imagine her there, you know you’ll finally cross that line. Will touch her without holding back, kiss and hold her and-)

Yano’s teeth dig just-so into a slick thigh, a wince and instinctive curse drawing you away from thought. He knows what he’s doing, how to handle you like this, so-

You let him.


End file.
